


Pillow Fuck

by Shaniamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rutting, Scenting, Stiles Stilinski's Pillow, Voyeurism, lip biting, pillow rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Stiles is finally able to participate in some much needed Stiles’ time, only his jerking hand is a little out of commission. So he gets creative.—Set after season one so Stiles is still under 18.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Pillow Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea stuck in my head for awhile so I took a break from writing my book! Much thanks to the two people who helped me out with this!

Sparks of arousal shot though Stiles’ body, his eyes focusing on the computer screen in front of him. He’d fallen into another one of his supernatural-related research tunnels, which somehow always ended in weird porn. This time his searches weren’t of any importance, just another failed attempt to learn anything,  _ anything _ , that might be able to help Scott with the whole wolf business. 

One would think after being a werewolf for half a year, Scott would have learned a thing or two. 

Stiles’ leg bounced under his desk, eyes flitting around his bedroom until they landed on the window directly across from him. The werewolves of Beacon Hills tended to use it as their own personal doggy-door, making it near impossible to participate in Stiles' time. 

_ But Scott’s on a date withAlison,  _ Stiles thought, a goofy smile skirting across his features.  _ And Derek’s out of town. _

His jeans had been pushed down to his ankles before the sound of his laptop slamming closed even registered in the room. Stiles quickly stood from his computer chair, tripping over his lacrosse stick as he tried to kick his boxers from around his ankles. 

He stumbled into his bed, an  _ oof _ falling from his lips as he fell face first into his mattress. With a grunt he flipped over, bottom lip pulled taut between his teeth as he gripped his dick with his left hand. 

“Shit,  _ fuck _ ,” Stiles cursed, jerking his hand away from his dick as pain shot through his wrist. He craned his neck to look down at the splint he’d forgotten was immobilizing his arm. 

_ Fucking gnomes _ , he thought. The gnomes they’d dealt with the weekend before had  _ not _ been as easy as they’d first assumed. Stiles had the sprained wrist to prove it. 

Stiles threw his head back against the sheets, a groan forcing its way from his throat. Lefty was the best choice he had when it came to Stiles time, his right hand just not cutting it. 

Despite the pain still coursing through his left wrist, his dick was a hard weight resting against his thigh. The dark coiling spring of arousal still churned in his abdomen, demanding to be relieved.

Biting his lip, Stiles reached down with his right hand and palmed at his erection. A sigh slipped from his mouth, his toes curling as his dick twitched under the pressure of his hand. 

The stimulation of palming at his dick, was not nearly enough to push him to the edge. He took it in his hand and immediately cringed at the awkward position. Groaning, he rolled onto his side, adamant to get some sort of stimulation on his dick. 

His eyes flickered to the pillow sitting against his headboard, and his hand froze on his dick. Within a moment, he had the lump of filling between his legs. 

“ _ Yessssss _ ,” Stiles moaned, rutting against the fabric of his pillowcase. The rough material dragged against his dick, and sparks of pleasure raced up his spine. 

Within a minute, he was on his knees, straddling the pillow.

“ _ Yes— yes— fuckkkkk! _ ”

Stiles rutted into the pillow, precum spreading across the head of his dick and slicking the material of the pillowcase. He bit into his lip, drawing just the tiniest bit of blood as he groaned. 

“ _ Fuckkkk _ ,” he whispered as his hips rolled into the pillow, balls dragging against the fabric. His eyes squeezed shut as he chased his orgasm, hips snapping harder. 

Stiles moaned as his balls tightened, eyes snapping open as a growl reached his ears. He twisted his head towards the sound. Derek was crouched half inside the window.

“What—I,” Stiles stuttered, eyes going wide and his mouth flopping open. Derek bared his teeth, his eyes flashing red. 

_ Yeah, okay those are fangs.  _

Stiles jumped as another growl fell from Derek’s mouth, his eyes dropping to pointedly stare at Stiles’ dick. A yelp fell from his own lips as he pulled his shirt down to cover himself, a spot of precum seeping through the thin material. 

“What um— what are you doing here?” Stiles asked, thighs tensing as his dick twitched against his leg. Derek inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as Stiles gulped. “Is— is there something wrong? No one called me and—and I thought you were out of town. Give— give me a—“ 

“Shut up,” Derek interrupted, stepping closer to the bed. Stiles froze from his spot on the mattress, his eyes wide as Derek stalked closer. 

Suddenly, Derek had his nose shoved into the crease between Stiles’ neck and shoulder, inhaling. Stiles tilted his neck, exposing his throat to the man sniffing him.

“Um— Derek?” Stiles asked as the werewolf's hand gripped the back of his neck. Derek’s nose trailed along the line of teen’s collarbone, sending shivers through his body. 

“Hmm.” 

“What um—“ Stiles hand came to rest on the back of Derek’s leather jacket. “What exactly are you doing?” 

Within an instant Derek had jerked himself away, standing across the room. He stared at Stiles with wide eyes, shifting back into his human form. 

“I—I don’t—I’m sorry.“ 

“Come on, sourwolf,”Stiles grinned as Derek stumbled over his words. “Don’t act like you can’t smell how much I enjoyed that.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure what came over him as he let go of his shirt, the head of his dick peeking out under the fabric. He fucked his erection into the pillow, breath catching in his throat as his dick slid against the rough material. 

Derek’s eyes snapped to the pillow between his legs, another growl slipping from his lips. His fangs dropped again, eyes flashing red. Stiles groaned, throwing his head back and rutting harder, hips fucking into the pillow at a fast pace. 

Within a moment, he was cumming against the material, his eyes fluttering shut as he moaned. “Der—ek!” 

The cool air of the still open window hit Stiles’ like a slap, and he shivered as it danced over his sweat covered body. He blinked, his eyes falling on Derek. More precisely, the bulge tenting his jeans. 

“Hey, uh— Derek.” Stiles’ licked his lips, a grin spreading across his lips. “You uh— needed help with something?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This was my first time branching out into Sterek fanfiction, and I really enjoyed it.   
> As always you can fin me on my tumblr [asteroidbill](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asteroidbill)


End file.
